fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Ashwood
|birthdate= |birthplace= , Fiore |gender= Female |age= 21 |blood type= |education= Private College Preparatory Academy |hair color= Caramel |eye color= Chocolate |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Peachy |height= 172.72 cm 5'8 ft. |weight= 68.49 kg 151 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Dyslexia |guild mark color= Chestnut |guild mark location= Palm |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Northern Light |previous affiliation= |partners= Selene Truthbrook Mariana Westfall |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Begotten Memories |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= Dating |spouse= Len-Len (Lover) |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= High Speed |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Savannah Ashwood (サバンナ アシュウーッド, Ashuwūddo Sabanna) is an Independent Mage of the Northern Light guild. Born into a wealthy Crocus merchant family, she was joint heiress to the family's assets alongside her elder sister. However, the woman was besieged by a difficulty that her family would dismiss as ineptness: . Struggling to read and adapt to her studies resulted in her drifting further and further behind her sibling. Depression followed as she was the subject of constant beratement as Anna failed to measure up. She would be ultimately disinherited before being thrust out of the household. Told to pack up her things as they removed her from the records. She would soon realize that it was impossible to find a job as word spread of her disowning. No doubt aided by her family. The young woman would utlimately leave the city upon finding no aid. Wondering if she was truly worthless and stupid. Once the outskirts were at her back, Savannah sat, tears sliding down her face. Helpless and weak. She had some education and a family that shunned her for ineptitude. It was only by luck that Anna would be found by a mage whose heart stirred with sympathy. Taking the girl with her, she would bring her back to the guild before working with her patiently as they came up with ways for Savannah to adjust her reading habits. Eventually reaching a level of reading comprehension befitting her age while subsequently realizing that she was from the idiotic oaf that her family considered as. Regardless, all of those late nights and early mornings turned into something more for Selene and Savannah, as they became a couple. Bonding through setbacks and successes as the latter learned magic alongside her reading lessons. Eventually becoming an S-Class Nominee in this year's trials thanks to her lover's tutelage. Appearance Adorable and cute are two words that have become synonymous with Savannah. Despite being relatively mature physically, there's an innate cuteness that clings to her frame. She possesses hair the color of caramel, worn at shoulder length for easier maintenance. Emphasizing the aforementioned innocence is an ahoge, standing tall on her head before curving ever so slightly. Many note that it has a mind of its own, wiggling when she speaks. Matching this are eyes like melted chocolate, enthralling in their own right as she peers at the world with a strong yet gentle gaze. Unbent by years of psychological abuse on the part of her demanding family. Her skin tone remains peachy, adding to her bright disposition and welcoming expression. The young woman who is always seen with a smile playing at her lips. As a sign of her maturity, the woman possesses a notably curvaceous physique, a firm butt and endowed bust belying toned legs and arms born of her running ways. She typically adorns a pink blouse that tapers off at her waist, matched with a pair of blue jeans worn for comfort. Rounding out the outfit with either a pair of sneakers or some boots. Personality History Magic & Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Magical Capabilities Capture (キャプチャー, Kyapuchā): High Speed High Speed (神足ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo): *'Thirty-Two Fists': Utilizing high speed, Ritoku aims a flurry of punches all over the opponents body, with the total of punches coming to 32. **'Sixty-Four Fists': A variant of the 32, Ritoku increases the number of punches aimed at the opponent to 64 by further stimulating her body's reflexes with High Speed Magic. *'Drop Kick of the Sky God': Utilizing her high speed, Ritoku jumps above the opponent before landing one resounding kick to the opponent's head or ribs. The power of this technique is such that a sonic boom is created on impact, because of Ritoku's foot breaking the speed of sound. That in turn occurs because of Ritoku running all of her High Speed magic through her leg, increasing its speed to such a level that it vibrates and the frequency changes. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Ayase Kasumi from the Dies Irae visual novels.